Licor
by Mrs. Nouvelle
Summary: El líquido rojo tiño su blusa en un instante, el olor llenaba sus fosas nasales con placer. Quizás el último pensamiento coherente que pudiese tener fuera ese, el balancear en su mano una copa. Consuelo cuando ya no hay más opciones. EB.


**Licor.**

* * *

Summary: El líquido rojo tiño su blusa en un instante, el olor llenaba sus fosas nasales con placer. Quizás el último pensamiento coherente que pudiese tener fuera ese, el balancear en su mano una copa. Consuelo cuando ya no hay más opciones. EB. One-Shoot.

Disclaimer: Ni Edward ni Bella me pertenecen. Y creo que con eso digo todo.

* * *

¿Cómo lograba pasar tan lento, tan etéreo?, se escapaba de mis manos, como el agua, como mi _sangre_. El tiempo sin misericordia cernía sobre mí, burlándose de mi dolor, de la herida en mi pecho, quizás hasta de mi cuerpo sin alma. Porque eso era, un cuerpo sin alma, sólo tenía presente el dolor…cuando me era imposible ignorarlo.

En Forks era un día lluvioso, Charlie había decidido ir con Billy y Harry a pescar, agradecía internamente la decisión, no sabía hasta cuando iba a durar mi fachada, Charlie estaba visiblemente preocupado. Y sólo eso hacía crecer el dolor. La lluvia repiqueteaba sobre el tejado, distrayéndome momentáneamente, con aquella sonoridad adquirida en meses dentro de mi mente.

Era en día como estos cuando más dolía seguir viva de esa forma. Recuerdos fugaces y difusos se acrecentaban, haciendo casi imposible el estado de conciencia, tentando severamente a encontrar un modo de callamiento, una forma de impedir oír su voz. Esto era en sí aún más difícil, ya que había una parte de mí que me imploraba acabar todo y entregarme por completo a los mortíferos recuerdos; pero la parte aún cuerda me sugería apartarlos de cualquier forma. Que difícil era ser la Julieta del cuento, más bien qué difícil será mantenerme en la realidad.

Mis ojos recorrieron ávidos la estancia, no era difícil distinguir entre todo la solución, no obstante que no fuese la correcta, pudiese ser que en otro momento me hubiera avergonzado de mi súbita decisión, pero el mero hecho se me antojada tan subjetivo e hipotético, que decidí restarle importancia. Con pasos torpes y admitidos por mi claramente, tome entre mis manos lo que resalto más que cualquier otra cosa en mis ojos. Una botella de licor, patéticamente postrada en mis brazos, pero no ya había dicho,_ la vida no es justa_. Me trague las lágrimas y desprendí el corcho de la botella, el olor de aquel exquisito olvido llenaba con placer mis fosas nasales…No pude reprimir la creciente sonrisa en mis labios.

Subí con decisión y a trompicones las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, no me resultaba apetecible que Charlie me encontrara en esa situación. Abrí con las manos temblorosas la puerta de mi habitación, la situación se tornaba surrealista en mi mente, otra vez sonreí con más ganas que la anterior, al parecer el sólo olor de el licor produce estragos en mi conducta. Faltaba algo, fruncí el entrecejo al darme cuenta que no subí algo en donde beber, vale, pudiese ser que ya estoy loca por haber tomado la botella, pero aún soy lo suficientemente educada para no tomar directo de ella.

_Detente_. Terciopelo, amenazante, excitante, así se torno la voz dentro de mi subconsciente, preciosamente apetecible para desafiar, no hubo más dudas. Baje lo más rápido que pude a la cocina, tome una copa y, con urgencia volví a mi habitación.

_No seas imprudente Bella_.

Fue lo único que necesite para llenar lo copa y dar un trago.

_Por favor, Bella_.

La copa se balanceaba en mis manos ¿Así sabía el olvido?, por un momento dulce, pero luego dejaba el amargo sabor en la garganta, la copa se inclino por el lado derecho, lo suficiente para que el líquido color rojo escapara de esta y manchara mi blusa. Tiño mi blusa blanca en un instante. Di otro trago a mi copa, aún tenía sed…y estaba lo suficientemente consiente.

_Para, no hagas más tonterías_.

Quizás la voz de Edward tenía razón y debería de parar de hacer tonterías ¿A caso no fue una enamorarse de un vampiro?, lágrimas atravesaron por mis mejillas, recordándome que aún era humana.

_Mi humana_.

Todo carecía de sentido, quizás lo más coherente en estos momentos de mi vida, era la copa que balanceaba en mi mano. Sonreí tristemente mientras dejaba la copa sobre mi escritorio.

"Ni el maldito licor pudo arrancarte de mi mente, maldita sea Cullen"

Sabía que en este momento mi olor no era el mismo, ahora simplemente era otro. Uno que ni él pudo arrebatarme.

_Licor_.

* * *

N/a: Mi primer intento en Crepúsculo, ambientado en Luna Nueva.

Feliz Año 2008


End file.
